


Life in between

by HikariYumi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Adults actually being decent, Canon Compliant, Chronic Pain, Coffee, Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Comfort, Deleted Scenes, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Gen, Good Boy Sakamoto Ryuji, Good Parent Sakura Sojiro, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kawakami is a good teacher, No Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, POV Sakamoto Ryuji, Past Abuse, Past Injury, Phantom Thieves of Hearts as Family, Sad Sakamoto Ryuji, Sakamoto Ryuji Needs a Hug, Short One Shot, Support, Tags added with each new chapter, daily life, for all of the thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYumi/pseuds/HikariYumi
Summary: A handful of Oneshots set during canon, usually concentrating on one or two characters.First: Sojiro and Akira talk about coffee.Second: Yusuke returns from Kosei’s medical check upThird: Ryuji’s leg never fully healed and gives him trouble one rainy day.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Sakura Sojiro, Kitagawa Yusuke & Madarame Ichiryusai, Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakura Futaba, Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakura Sojiro, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Sojiro, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Sojiro, Sakamoto Ryuji & Kawakami Sadayo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	1. Coffee Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for clicking despite my weird summary.  
> This fanfic is essentially a bunch of little ideas I had for the canon during the year.. which I just wrote down.
> 
> I’m not a native speaker and I write without beta reader. If I mess up too bad or you found mistakes, feel free to give me a heads up :)
> 
> The first one is set loosely after the first time the Thieves go to Mementos but before Yusuke joins the group.
> 
> Tags: daily life, phantom thieves of hearts as family, coffee dad Sakura sojiro, coffee, deleted scenes, fluff

“You kids really do like coffee, huh?”

Sojiro Sakura ribbed the back of his head the way he seemed to do anytime he attempted an actual conversation with Akira.

“Hm?”

Akira wasn’t quite sure what the man was referring to and Morgana, already sitting in his schoolbag, wasn’t helping either.

“I’ve seen you brewing two bottles of coffee last night. I really hope you plan to share some with your friends and don’t try to give yourself a heart attack at 16.”

True, they had planned a trip to the metaverse after school to work on some requests and Akira refused to not prepare accordingly. But he couldn’t tell Sojiro that.

“Oh, yes. It’s better than buying from the vending machines at school.” Which wasn’t even technically a lie. The day the team had figured out the merits of food and drinks had been glorious. Sure, they weren’t as powerful as Takemi-Sensei’s drugs but had the advantage of being easier in the wallet by far. Especially LeBlancs coffee, even prepared by Akira’s still clumsy hands, had proven useful.

“I bet. That’s not even real coffee, it doesn’t taste right,” Sojiro grumbled as if the idea alone affronted him. To further prove his point Boss sat down a fresh cup of Blue Mountain, Akira’s usual breakfast on school days.

„You drank that stuff at home? I never really asked how you drink your coffee. But you never complained.”

With careful fingers the cup was pulled closer, cradled gently. It was still to hit to drink, fog steaming up against Akira’s glasses.  
“No, it’s fine. I never really drank coffee at- ... before I came here.”  
The word ‘home’ still felt bitter on his tongue, just like the black, canned coffee his father used to stock in the fridge.

“Really? I wouldn’t have guessed.”

Not that Akira could blame him for that. When presented with a fresh cup of coffee along with spicey curry that first Monday morning, he hadn’t hesitated. He had been prepared to pour the cup down as fast as it was polite and be thankful for the kind gesture.  
But it turned out unnecessary. For the first time Akira could recall, the coffee had tasted just the way it’s smell had teased it to be. Even without sugar or cream there was a rich flavour that wasn’t burned bitterness.

“I really enjoyed the first cup you made me, and I think it convinced me to give it a second chance,” Akira explained quietly.

At the beginning, when the rumours had kept him away from the library he had used the diner in Shibuya for studying. Sometimes alone and sometimes with his friends, but always with some fresh coffee. It didn’t even come close to any of Sojiro’s brews but by now Akira had grown to enjoy even that taste.

“Huh,” the man seemed thoughtful but visibly flattered at Akira’s admission. “I’m that case I could show you the different blends first hand, if you want. Believe me, it makes brewing some easier when you know what’s going on,” Sojiro vaguely gestured to the two thermos bottles squished into the bag along with Morgana “and I think your friends would be happy too.”

It appeared that both Sojiro and Akira were looking forward to this lesson.  
Then, just as Boss returned to his routine of opening up the shop, Akira had one last question: “Is there a roast that is more mild? My friend Ryuji isn’t fond of coffee but I thought there might be an exception?”

The man smiled, quite pleased: “I’m sure there’s something we can do. Why don’t you bring your friend over when he’s it time so he can sample?”

Maybe Ryuji would come to enjoy coffee just as Akira had, or at least it would make the consumption of it in the metaverse less daunting.

“Thanks boss, I make sure to ask him! I’ll get going then!”

Coffee always seemed to empty quick, especially in those silent mornings.

“Sure, take care, kid.”

Akira slung the bag over his shoulder after a quick warning for Morgana, the metal of the bottles clicking together quietly. He’s have to pick up some sugar at the station; Akira still needed a lot of training to make coffee that still tasted decent when it had gone cold without added help.  
It was nice, learning a trade like that, especially since it bridges the gap the unfamiliarity dig between Sojiro and himself.

Maybe one day, Akira hopes, he would be able to serve Boss a cup of coffee good enough to make Sojiro proud.


	2. Unsurprising Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kohei Highs medical check up comes around and Yusuke realises he isn’t as okay as he thought he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back?
> 
> So this one is largely based on the headcanon that Yusuke is still underweight even after moving into the dorms. Because honestly, Yusuke rarely eats well.  
> So this is set after the end of summer break by the way.
> 
> Honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever written Yusuke’s POV and I don’t think I did him justice. He’s too nuanced in thought and speech for me I’m afraid. I had a great time either way.
> 
> ~Hikari
> 
> Added tags: comfort, eating disorders, implied/referenced child abuse, good parent Sojiro Sakura, for all the thieves, support, hurt/comfort

The train schedule between Kosei High and Yongen-Jaya must’ve gotten etched into Yusuke’s brain by now; in fact, more often that not did he end up on LeBlanc’s doorsteps without having to give it a conscious thought.  
Most of the days the Phantom Thieves had intended to meet anyways and if they didn’t... well, Yusuke has yet to be turned away.

Today, no specific plans had been made in the group - especially not to enter the metaverse - but chances were high that at least Ryuji would be there anyway. With school restarting Makoto’s responsibilities had increased and Ann received more requests for photo shoots, so they at least were busy.

LeBlanc’s little bell above the door rarely earned more than a quick glance from Boss, he never seemed to particularly care about who his customers were. As far as Yusuke was aware, Boss had still served coffee to Makoto’s prosecutor sister even when she investigated him concerning child abuse allegations.

“Hey Yusuke, don’t tell me you’re bored too?”

Just as anticipated, Ryuji occupies the booth closest to the entrance - which was also Yusuke’s preferred seat - holding some manga in hand. Perched at his side was Futaba, concentrating on an equally colourful manga.

“It seems as if my subconscious was drawn to LeBlanc today. Is Akira here as well?”

Ryuji only offered a ‘whatever’ kind of shrug before turning to the girl: “Where is he anyway?”

Sometimes their leader spent his afternoons in Shibuya or Akihabara, at other occasions he met with his seemingly always expanding number of acquaintances. Akira usually only returned home in the evenings if no meet-up was scheduled or you didn’t manage to catch him before leaving.

“He and Mona are playing shogi in some church; I don’t know.”

Ah, he was with Hifumi-san then; Yusuke hoped they had an enjoyable time. Hifumi at least seemed to have gained some cheer recently.

Yusuke nodded, thoughtfully: “I see.” And then “Hello Boss, I hope I’m not intruding.”

The owner just grumbled something as he shook his head and pulled out a cup - undoubtedly intended for Yusuke. A truly kind soul. “I told you to come by whenever. You want to study your painting for a bit?”

Sojiro indicates to the Sayuri that regarded her child as peaceful and loving as always. Yusuke felt something inside of him settle a bit.

“I... guess so.” He wasn’t certain what he’d come to the café for that day, after all he hadn’t even planned to do so. 

Silent trickling told Yusuke that his coffee would be ready every second now, so he asked if friends if they could spare some room at the table for him.

“Sure man, I’ve gotten into this new manga series, so if you wanna check it out I’ve brought the whole bunch.”  
As if to confirm that statement Futaba raised her hands so the cover of her book was fully visible. It was indeed the same series.

“Ah, thank you. I might take you up on that offer at a later time.”

When Yusuke received his coffee he sat with his friends nursing the drink. The familiarity calmed his thoughts that he hadn’t even realised were in disarray. Ryuji occasionally commented on the manga which didn’t make much sense out of context, or to tease Futaba; Boss littered around in the kitchen until the smell of curry engulfed the room. 

Eventually, and Yusuke wasn’t sure how much time had passed, Ryuji lowered the book onto the polished table. Had he finished it already?

“Okay, ‘the hell is going on with you today? Did something happen?” The other boys didn’t seem annoyed despite his harsh sounding words. There was curiosity, or even worry?

“Yeah Inari, spit it out. Stewing on stuff can mess you up big time.”  
Despite Futaba’s rather cheerful grin, Yusuke felt the hurt and exhaustion bleeding through a wound that hadn’t healed yet; maybe wouldn’t be for a long time.

LeBlanc was deserted this time of the day, the hot summer afternoons were rather spent in the park instead of in a café that only served spicey curry and hot coffee.  
Yusuke’s eyes wandered over to the two glasses of soda on the table. Yes, he was quite certain that Boss only kept it stocked in case Ryuji came by.

“Today was my turn to be called for the medical check-up,” Yusuke admitted.

Ryuji’s forehead wrinkled into a frown that never quite succeeded in making him look more serious or pensive - Ryuji just looked confused. Yusuke has discovered that detail a while ago and thought it rather interesting.

“Kosei has those during summer? Shujin holds them as early in spring as possible.”

While that was indeed a curious difference, Yusuke wasn’t sure if he would’ve enjoyed the encounter more if it had been months ago. On the other hand, he still would’ve been Madarame-Sensei’s student, which had always come with a lot of lenience from schools staff.

“So, what about it?” Ryuji promoted. Yusuke must’ve spaced out again without realising.

“The Doctor implied that I was anaemic and might suffer from poor circulation due to malnourishment.”

Yusuke didn’t know what he expected, surprise perhaps, maybe even the bafflement he himself had experienced... not nothing. Instead of Ryuji letting out one of his drawn out ‘Duuude’s three pairs of eyes locked in on him as if waiting for Yusuke to continue.

As always it was Ryuji who broke the awkward silence, it was rarely as relieving than this time: “Well duh, you don’t say.”

“You... were aware?”

Judging by the exasperated looks he received that was a redundant question.

Futaba seemed to take pity on him: “That you don’t eat enough and aren’t only pale cause you spend too much time painting? Yeah. Why do you think we keep telling you to eat instead of buying new brushes or whatever all the time?”

“Or” Ryuji added “why you’re Ann’s go-to friend for trying out new cafés and Crêpe places? Not cause we don’t always like dessert.”

That... did make a shocking amount of sense.

“While I feed all of you kids regularly, why do you think I have a plate prepared for you whenever you all meet upstairs?” Sojiro stares at him until Yusuke couldn’t help but duck his head. Boss’ gaze was a powerful tool that he rarely used, yet wasn’t to underestimate.  
All while not being unpleasant. A miracle.

Unnoticed by Yusuke, Futaba had slid into the booth next to him and patted his shoulder just this side of gently.  
“C’me ok Inari, Akira even asked his weird doctor friend for some nutrients for you. That’s why you get all the tasty and powerful stuff in the metaverse.”

“Dude!” Ryuji hisses, Heard- flying into the direction of Sojiro who was busying himself in the tiny kitchen. Futaba tolles her eyes, obviously amused by their friends scolding when Ryuji has to be the least subtle person in their group.

“I see, I’ll have to thank you all properly during the next meet-up.”  
Yusuke’s eyes fell on his pale fingers. They had been a time when they had been cold all the time.

“Don’t sweat it, what are friends for if not to look out for each other.” 

With a mild click a steaming plate was set down on the table and Sojiro asked: “what about you two, are you hungry?”

As if it was natural that Yusuke got food without question. Oh.

Futaba waived him off, which likely meant that she had already inhaled some of her favourite instant ramen packs, she never seemed to grow tired off. Ryuji followed suit with his own denial: “nah, thanks Boss, but it’s waaay too hot for your curry. I don’t know how you can’t see that?”

Sojiro just grumbled good-naturedly before retreating to the counter. Behind the obnoxiously yellow telephone, Yusuke could spy one of Boss’ magazines and yes, only a moment later her seemed engrossed in one of the crossword puzzles.

“It’s just,” Yusuke eventually explained apropos of nothing “I haven’t changed my eating habits much since I moved into the dorms. If that really would’ve been such a problem, wouldn’t they have told Madarame-Sensei about it?”

Futaba leaned against his horny shoulder before she decided that it wasn’t comfortable enough.  
“Um, maybe they did?”

They seemed to misunderstand, so Yusuke tried again: “No, Sensei never mentioned anything about it.”

Ryuji and Futaba exchanged about unidentifiable glance before reaching some kind of conclusion.

“Look,” Ryuji started, face serious and a bit upset? “not sure how I should tell you, but everyone can see that you’re eating like shit. Sure, you’ve got some muscles lately, but damn that’s not really making it better. Madarame taught you to value art more than your own damn body and that’s just messed up.”

There was still a small part inside of Yusuke that protested whenever someone attacked Madarame-Sensei, no, Madarame like this; it was ingrained so thoroughly that it was hard to let go.  
Because despite everything, despite the plagiarism and the Sayuri, Madarame didn’t feel like a horrible person to him.  
In some silent, lonely nights Yusuke wondered if he’d actually been abused. 

Sure, the other students and even his mother had suffered, but he himself? He had gotten lucky to be taken in and taught by Sensei, it was just fair to take something in return.

Futaba perked up: “Didn’t he pretend to live in some shack in Shibuya even though he owned a nice place somewhere? I bet he told you starving is necessary it creation or whatever and then ran off to eat like a king.”

“Definitely,” Ryuji agreed.

Yusuke’s throat felt tight.  
No, that couldn’t be, Madarame-Sensei might’ve helped some faults but he knew how to make art and had been a fantastic teacher. And without him Yusuke wouldn’t have been able to do anything with his life.

“Hey kid.”  
Pulling himself out of his thoughts proved difficult, luckily Sojiro remained patient, it wasn’t the first time Yusuke needed a while to react.

“Yes?”

Boss’ face held a similar emotion as his friends’. The foods comforting smell teased Yusuke’s nose enticingly.

“I think they’re right. I might not know much about your Sensei, but I know a thing or two about people. They are... weird when presented with some big names,” Sojiro nodded to the curry when Yusuke didn’t react “if your teachers actually talked to Madarame, I bet they were eager to sweep things under the rug when he assured that you’re fine.”

Disagreements or concerns regarding anything quickly vanished when Madarame... addressed them, Yusuke had experienced it himself.  
So, Yusuke offered a weak “You might have a point, Sakura-san” before he grabbed the spoon and started eating.

No one followed the conversation up with anything and Yusuke found himself glad about it.  
Now that Yusuke has been informed about his predicament he couldn’t keep ignoring it, could he? Of course, some part of him had been aware that poor eating could make you sick, but until now it had never seemed overly urgent.  
Now Yusuke was responsible for himself, he couldn’t let matters be handled by someone else anymore and just deal with the consequences.  
Because now it was his life and his decision alone to make.

The world had never felt as stifling and endless at the same time before.

“Hey Inari,” Futaba regraded him without her usual mischief “it’s okay to need time and help, you know? We all do sometimes.”

Easy words, uttered with sincerity and gravity. Yusuke looked at his friends and at his plate and decided that it could be worse.  
He smiled and let the taste of curry overwhelm him.


	3. Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji’s leg never fully healed. But why bother anyone about it if it’s only sometimes really bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> Well this took longer than anticipated. The reason definitely isn’t that I’m too lazy to type off the stuff I write on my notepad, definitely not.
> 
> Anyway, im a big fan of Ryuji even if I never wrote him as more than a support character so...  
> I’m so sad that we don’t know more about him? And honestly, how the teachers treated him during the whole Kamoshida business was a shitshow. They essentially bullied him.  
> Anyway, instead of coffee dad another adult is gonna step up and do the right thing this chapter.
> 
> By the way while I do suffer from chronic pain it’s nothing like Ryuji’s so I took some ... freedoms with it.  
> 
> 
> This Oneshot is set in November, between the interrogation and the engine room.
> 
> Added tags: Past Abuse, chronic pain, past injury, POV Ryuji, Ryuji needs a hug, decent adults
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> ~Hikari

Heat had never been appealing to Ryuji Sakamoto. The trains felt stuffy and people seemed more rude and impatient than usual. But now the summer months felt more appealing than the cool days of winter and early spring.  
Luckily, there hadn’t been any snow in Tokyo this year, Ryuji wasn’t sure he would’ve been able to handle it.

November proved cold and uncharacteristically rainy.  
A specifically uncomfortable combination for everyone but especially the boy himself.

He hadn’t slept well or long, not because Ryuji had spent too much time gaming or even staring angrily at the dark ceiling, too pissed off to sleep.  
No, it had been his leg that had woken Ryuji up at 3 in the morning, refusing to allow him any more rest.

Before Kamoshida, Ryuji has thought it odd while uninteresting that some people could feel changes of weather in their bones; he still thought so - and also that it was a real pain-in-the-ass feature.  
Great, now he knew that it was going to rain but would most likely forget to pack an umbrella anyway because his leg was distracting him.

“Good Morning, you’re up early today.” Ryuji’s mother smiled at him from behind the newspaper. She was still wearing her work clothes from the night job and her hair was still done up. Yet she looked tired and rumpled under the professional attire.  
It must’ve been a bad day at work again.

“Yeah, I’ll meet up with some friends before classes start. Get some sleep, mum.”

Ryuji grabbed the last filled bread roll and hastily retreated from the apartment.  
His mother needed rest and he really wasn’t known for quiet behaviour. And the last thing his mum needed after a long night was to worry about him again.  
Things had went so well lately.  
What irony.

Obviously, Ryuji wouldn’t meet up with someone this morning, quite the opposite in fact. He would go out of his way to not run into his friends at the train station. If he got going now, there was the possibility to make it all the way to Shujin before rush hour of the commuters began.  
None of the students would see him and question why he was walking so slowly, or why he was stopping so often to take breaks.

It had happened before and he was running out of excuses. Ryuji could fend off random people but if his friends would find him, they wouldn’t be brushed off that easily.  
At the beginning the hand full of people that still bothered to talk to the Track Traitor everyone was gossiping about , easily accepted the blame of a slow recovery. Now, a year later that explanation wouldn’t fly anymore.  
Ironically, Ryuji himself didn’t know what exactly was wrong with him either.

The doc at the hospital had slapped a cast on his leg and had told him it would be alright in two months. Ryuji has tried to be responsible, had hobbled everywhere on his crutches, for once trying to do what he was told.  
In the end the doc had taken off the cast all those weeks later, had prodded a bit at it and had declared him fine.

The moment Ryuji had walked out of the hospital he had known that the doctor had been wrong. It didn’t feel the same, he hadn’t been able to pinpoint why so he hadn’t been taken seriously.  
Despite his foreboding worry, the pain had been a surprise.  
After oddly nice and warm weather for winter, frost had hit Tokyo. There hadn’t been snow, no, but the pain in his leg had been just as piercing. 

Maybe he had never healed correctly, maybe it was just a side effect of the complicated fracture. But deep inside Ryuji had known that his leg would never be the same.  
He’d told his mum that first time, when he had been nauseous with pain and she had called him in sick. Ryuji had seen the worry and sadness in his mother’s face and had later seen her going through their finances, to try and get him into a rehab facility. 

Ryuji had known they didn’t have that kind of money to spare, so had had smiled and calmed her down. The next time the cold burned through his leg the boy cried in his locked room.  
No one could know.

November had been a shitshow and it was going to get worse. Akira was currently holed up in the attic playing dead while life went on as usual. They had to pretend to be both sad enough for Akechi not to get suspicious while being unbothered enough for everyone else since officially Akira was just at home. 

Ryuji preferred not to think about this mess. At least Makoto’s sister was now in their side and could at least give them some advice and help if needed.

Thankfully, empty trains meant Ryuji could snatch a seat for himself which made everything a lot more bearable. But even then, without anything to distract him the discomfort grew into pain again and the boy quickly pulled out his phone.  
Visiting the Phansite these days was just painful, despite Mishima’s obvious efforts hate kept piling up in the forum. The bike strangers would spew about Akira was disgusting and Ryuji never scrolled through it for long.

If it weren’t for Mishima and Akira the Phantom Thieves wouldn’t find out about any new Memento’s missions anymore. Even the thread to name targets had succumbed to flamers and haters.

Aoyama-Itchiome approached too fast for Ryuji’s liking and he only reluctantly hoisted himself up from his comfortable seat.  
The walk to Shujin seemed to never end and the streets were engulfed in dark November grey. The biting wind snuck underneath Ryuji’s open blazer and played around his ankles.

Grey in grey; the sky, his mood as well as the future. Things were looking grim.  
But Ryuji really couldn’t complain, at least he hadn’t just been tortured and fake-killed.

“Sakamoto-kun, why are you here? Is something wrong?”

Of all the teachers that could’ve found Ryuji sitting next to drink machines, Kawakami was definitely one of the preferable ones. If it had been Ushimaru... the thought sent a shiver down the boys spine.

“Oh hey. Nah, just thought I’d try being early for once.”

Kawakami didn’t look convinced, Ryuji couldn’t blame her, classes wouldn’t start for another hour and even good students like Makoto wouldn’t show up for a while.

“Sakamoto-kun...” 

At some point this year the perpetually exhausted Kawakami had changed her tune. She’d always been one of the nicer, yet more apathetic teachers, not that Ryuji cared either way.  
Now her sudden attentiveness was inconvenient.

“Um, no, really it’s fine. Just, Uh...”

Kawakami stares him down with a gaze that could nearly rival Makoto’s. Oh hell.  
Ryuji quickly tried to defuse the situation: “Look, it’s my stupid leg, alright? Sometimes it just hurts and I’ll take it easy for a while.”

Maybe Ryuji was imagining it but the woman’s face seemed to soften a bit. That made it even harder not to feel bad about being caught like this.  
After a long pause that made Ryuji tense up even more until finally Kawakami said: “I see, thank you for telling me.”

The boy blinked in surprise, odd.

“I’ll help you get inside if you want.”

Ryuji, in fact, did not want that. But if there was one thing that he had learned as a Phantom Thief, it was to accept assistance. Inside as well as outside of battles.  
So the boy mumbled with great reluctance: “ ‘lright. Thanks. Guess it’d be weird to keep sitting here.”

Well, that and with every minute of relief from the worst agony Ryuji’s will to get back up crumbled more.

It turned out less awkward to be escorted into the classroom than anticipated. Sure, Kawakami had asked if he’d prefer to go to the nurses office but had easily accepted Ryuji’s refusal.  
It wasn’t as if the painkillers would do any good, even if Akane-san actually agreed to give him some this time.

Last time, before they had taken down Kamoshida, Ryuji had snuck into the infirmary during lunch. His leg had taken offence to that day’s weather and they had planned to scoop out the palace later...  
Anyway, Akane-san has just shot him a disapproving look at his question and sent him away.  
Because there was ‘no way that leg isn’t healed yet’ and it was public opinion that it had been Ryuji’s fault anyway.

With a sigh the boy flopped down in his seat.  
He could use the time before classes started to finish his homework or at least catch up some sleep. Shujin Academy might be shitty in many ways, but at least they weren’t stingy with heating.

Ryuji’s old middle school had seemed warmth during winter unnecessary and had accordingly banned personal space heaters in classrooms along with leggings and coats. Some of the teachers had protested those rules by freezing side by side with the students.  
Needless to say, people had come down with the flu a lot.

So in a way Ryuji was lucky that his leg hadn’t troubled him in his old school already. Hah.

As the pain subsided again it returned to a pounding, burning sensation that was easier to deal with than the feeling of a hot knife scraping his bones. Which was in Ryuji’s ever expanding experience a quite fitting comparison.

After a while he was ripped out of his musings, only to realise that Kawakami was still standing next to his desk.  
Oops.

“Have you- I mean, did you think about visiting a rehab center for your leg?”

Ryuji had, actually.  
He and his mum had looked it up while he was still wearing his cast. ‘Expensive’ would’ve been an understatement.  
Ryuji would never forget the guilty heartbroken look in his mum’s eyes as she had realised that they wouldn’t be able to afford it.  
At this point they hadn’t even known if they could pay for him to attend Shujin without the sports scholarship.

So Ryuji had just smiled and reassured her that he wouldn’t need it, that he could set up some training for himself, no problem at all.  
His mum had nodded sadly, an unsatisfying improvement.

But Kawakami didn’t need to know all that so Ryuji shrugged, guessing she would just drop the matter and move on.

“If it’s still troubling you now it might help. What did the doctor say about it? Did it heal wrong?”

Another shrug, curtly and dismissive. It wasn’t important, he could manage.

“Sakamoto-kun, why-,” Kawakami froze as realisation dawned on her features. Shit. “Oh.”

A beat of silence.

“Yeah.”

It started raining during Social Studies and hadn’t let up by the time classes ended for the day.

Ryuji loitered around the staircase close to the second year classrooms as usual.

A while ago Ann had come by and had asked if he’d had plans for the day. Then she told him about the photo shoot she’d been booked for that afternoon, some other model would be around as well.  
Apparently, Ann was supposed to show up there soon but had forgotten her umbrella that morning and had been stuck to wait the weather out.  
After only a second of contemplation Ryuji had dug out his own umbrella and handed it over.

“I’ve got nothing to do anyway, I don’t mind to hang around here a bit longer,” he had explained.  
Ann’s Relief had been palpable and luckily she hadn’t needed much convincing about the matter. She promised to invite him to a bowl of Ramen at the next occasion before she was gone in a flurry of blond and red.  
Ryuji checked his phone. Everyone seemed busy and no one had even proposed to go into the Metaverse today.  
Perfect.

Less perfect was running into Kawakami an hour later. She didn’t ask why he was still around.

“Chono-sensei was the last one to leave. If you want you can come with me to the faculty office and we can go over your homework together.”  
The homework both of them knew Ryuji hadn’t done. He grimaced.

“Nah, that’s be weird.”  
Why was Kawakami so focused on him today anyway?

She frowned at him: “Maybe. But I’ve noticed that you all have been preoccupied lately and I’m not sure your grades in particular can handle that.”

‘You all’?

In the end Ryuji couldn’t turn his teacher down.

“Please, it’s the least I can do... after everything.” Kawakami’s eyes flickered down to Ryuji’s leg, completely lacking any subtlety.  
That... hurt... in a way. But his teacher seemed sincere and even a bit pleading. There wasn’t an escape.  
Well, and maybe it would appease Makoto at least, she’d worried about his grades too recently, hadn’t she?

To Ryuji’s honest surprise the tutoring session wasn’t horrible.  
Kawakami had offered him coffee which he declined - he could only stomach it if made by Akira and if they were in the Metaverse - and then sat down with him and the chaotic pile of paper Ryuji called notes.

Sometimes he forgot that Kawakami was an actually competent teacher underneath it all. And now that he was alone with her Ryuji could actually ask questions, or for her to repeat something he hadn’t caught the first time around.  
It was... kind of pleasant and even a bit interesting.

“Um, thanks. That was a big help,“ Ryuji grinned a bit awkwardly.

Kawakami’s eyes regarded him, resurveying. Apparently Ryuji hadn’t been the only one to learn something today. Weird.

Eventually the teachers lips pulled into a small smile as well: “You’re welcome, Sakamoto-kun. I am aware that we teachers have failed you, all of you, but from now on I want you to know that you can come to me for help if you need it.” A rather pregnant pause with more intense staring. “I’m not only talking about homework.”

Ryuji couldn’t recall to have ever seen Kawakami so serious. It left him a bit wrong-footed. Again.

“Okay. I’ll, uh, keep it in mind.”

Only when Ryuji laid in his bed that night he realised that he was honestly contemplating his teachers offer.

-

Months later, as a group of teenagers reaches out to all of Akira Kurusu’s acquaintances, Sadayo Kawakami asks Ryuji Sakamoto once again about rehab.  
Another month later Shujin Academy sends an official letter to the Sakamoto household, formally offering to take over the cost of physical therapy rehabilitation if Ryuji chooses to seek it out.


End file.
